Tear Down My Face
by sora and kairi
Summary: heres my story lots of love and to all those awho know yaoi mainly sora:riku riku:sora


CHAPTER 1 THE TEMPLE IN THE MEADOW  
  
SORA AND KAIRI:HIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
KENSHIN:HELLO PEOPLE  
  
S AND K:TODAY WE HAVE CHAPTER ONE OF OUR STORY  
  
KENSHIN:YES AND LOTS OF GAME REVIEWS  
  
S AND K:BUT FIRST ITS TIME FOR OUR ANIME OF THE MONTH.IT IS...  
  
KENSHIN:.HACK SIGN  
  
S AND K:I HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPPIE  
  
KENSHIN WELL HERE IT IS.  
  
~chapter1 the temple in the meadow start~  
  
It was a beautiful June day in Twilight town.The sun shown high and people were happily working shopping and going to school.The sky scrapers rose high over what was left of the grasslands.They showned the light over the town giving the citizens a sort of optimisim.The hills rose high and the roses,dandelions,and the rare cowslips began to bloom.  
  
It was around noon that a certain duck ran towards the meadows in a very fast but leisured pace.Donald ran over the bridge and raced towards the forest.he raced past many trees and even the animals were surprised to see him.It was not often that people walked through the forest.Donald finally at the last bridge stopped and saw Sora napping on it.Donald was out of breathe and his words did not come out right.  
  
"so-i-ti-cele-par-to'squabbled Donald in tired out squeeled talk.Sora did not stir."Sora!Sora!'yelled Donald.This time Sora woke up,took out his keyblade,and knocked Donald into the river.  
  
"oh sorry Donald I thought you were a fiend,"said Sora with his usual hands on the neck pose.Sora was 16 now.He had a small mustache growing on his upper lip and his hair had grown even more.You could tell he had a 3 pack and much smaller shoes.He had stopped wearing blood red went all goth.Instead of wearing round pants he wore straight,all black ones that went past his knees.His eyes were a darker blue and more sophisticated.His voice was lower but he had the exact same curious personality.  
  
"Sora your cousin's birthday party?Does that ring any bells?"asked Donald irratatedly.  
  
"Oh yea I almost forgot all about it.I guess we better hurry to the temple,"he laughed as they ran south towards the meadows.  
  
~***************~  
  
Another world away in the destiny islands was where kairi lived.The destiny islands had'nt changed much over th past two years,but Kairi had.She had blossomed into a women with a chest.Her hair had grown long and she had dyed it black.She had thrown away her rags of a skirk and pink shirt and was now wearing sailor fuku.  
  
It was night and Kairi had a date with her new boyfriend Kaneda.He was supposed to have been there an hour ago,but he wasn't there.A few moments later his car finally pulled up.Kairi was pissed off at him as usual.  
  
"Kaneda,you were supposed to be here an hour ago.Where were you?"she asked strictly.  
  
"Sorry babe I got held up by the principal,"he said smoothly.Kaneda was much taller than Sora and had a much larger build.He was quarter back of the football team and had a grade point average of 1.5.He had a bad temper and liked girls for their looks.Still,Sora could kick his ass anyway.Kaneda moved towards Kairi and kissed her.Of course after they started French kissing things got more dramatic.Kaneda started touching her breasts.Kairi to sweat more and more and it wasn't from the hot summer night.Kairi started to take off Kaneda's shirt until it was completely off and you could see his six pack.Kaneda started to breathe harder and harder.Soon Kairi unzipped his pants until the only thing keeping Kaneda from being completely naked was his boxers.Kairi was no better off.Kaneda had already taken off her tank top and bra so you could see her breast as plain as the sky so blue.Speaking of which Kaneda started to lick them all over.He then started to pull off her skirt.Kairi could feel him touching her in places no one ever touched her in before.By now they were laying the sandy beach.Kaneda was on top of Kairi kissing her in the moonlight.As he reahed for her thong(yes her thong)she got up and stopped kissing him.  
  
"What's wrong babe?"asked Kaneda in a very perplexed way.  
  
"I can't do this,"said Kairi putting back on her skirt.  
  
"What,"he shouted."Why not?You don't like me or what!?"  
  
"I'm in love with someone else,"she said calmly.(good Kairi)  
  
"Oh so that's how you wanna at it bitch.I don't like this shit.Fuck you,fuck you,"he walked towards car and drove off Kairi watched with tears coming to her eyes.Then she remembered Sora...  
  
~***********~  
  
A way away in Disney castle Riku was watching the midnight sky from his usual quarters.Riku had been the commander of the negotiation squad and lived with King Mickey.the squad's job was to stop wars and if needed seal keyholes.Riku had been working for a year now and he was the best soldier they had.Suddenly,a female officer came to meet him."Sir riku,King Mickey wants you,"she said sternly.  
  
"For what reason?"asked Riku.  
  
"Its very important,"answered the woman.  
  
S and K:wellllllllllllllllllllllll  
  
Kenshin:well what?  
  
S and K:well you will find out next time  
  
Kenshin:okkkkkkkkkk.well now it is time for the game reviews  
  
S and K:today we have final fantasy lots of it well here it is 


End file.
